Boy Proof
by Kamiya Mitsuko
Summary: Can Hermione keep her cool and nononsense personality as the Prince of Quidditch make her his next target? HPHG
1. Bumpy Hellos

Hey...Mitsuko here... I think it's time for me to start another story!

Disclaimer: I own no part of the major Harry Potter characters involved in this story. Wish I did, though. Then, I'll be so frickin rich...Never mind.

Summary: Can Hermione keep cool and nononsense personality as the playboy Prince of Quidditch makes her his next target?

HPHG

Chapter 1: Bumpy Hellos

"Quiet! No loud laughing in the library!" Madam Pince screeched at the huddled mass behind the Sports section. _Serves them right, _thought a certain brown-haired brainiac at one of the tables nearest the Restricted section. _Stupid fan club, can't they leave hard-working, aspiring students to think about their future?_ Suddenly, Hermione felt laser air whiz past her ear. She turned around at the sniggering group and found one of its members pointing at her. The last thing Hermione felt, saw, and heard was a big thud, a vague blurry rune symbols around her head, and the panicky cries of clamoring students and the head librarian.

O

Hermione opened her eyes to the cutest boy she ever thought she's seen. She tried to sit up, but the boy said, "No, don't...Not right now." The girl rubbed her eyes and resisted his force; Hermione looked around her surroundings. _White sheets...Medicine cabinets..Crap._

"Oh, good. Ms. Granger, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey bustled and took her head gently into her hands. "See, you have a bump caused by a bloody transfigured book. Harry Potter's here to apologize for that incident."

_Merlin. He's the reason why I'm in this position when I've got a major midterm on runes in two days...He's why I couldn't study for it in the first place. Damn you Harry Potter!_

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, holding the book that supposedly damaged Hermione's brains. "Look, I'm sorry. One of my friends changed the book into a makeshift Snitch to try and make me catch it. You see, he's not really good at his wand control. The point is, I'm really sorry." _Hermione Granger? As in the Hermione, the Teacher's Pet...Wow...She's pretty for a girl who's involved in her studies..._

"The hell I'm alright!" snapped Hermione angrily. "Do you think you could just transfigure books in the library? Where people actually take their education seriously? Or is it that your skulls are too thick that you couldn't comprehend that basic principle?"

_She's got spunk...I like that...At least a good break after the girly third years trying to ask me out..._ "Look, I'm just here to apologize. I said I didn't mean for it to happen. At least you probably don't have to take that test on runes for Professor What's-a-name. That's the bright side!"

_How did that stupid bastard know about my test?_ "Bright side?" Hermione scoffed. "That test counts for sixty percent of my overall final grade! How dare you call that a bright side! I should wring your neck!" She yelled. The nurse bursted out her office. "Get out of here, Mr. Potter! The morphine's wearing off!" (A/N: I couldn't think of another magical medicine...)

O

"That stupid girl was about to choke me! Can you believe that?" Harry stomped all over the Gryffindor common room. Sean shrugged.

"Mate, it's just the Geek. You don't have to worry about anything. Unless it's gonna damage your record!" He laughed.

"I just feel bad about her...She looked so hurt, and you should've seen the look on her face when that book hit her."

"Remember what you said about her?" Sean started counting off fingers. "One: she will forever be called the Geek, which means, (two:) she has no feelings, for (three:) she's a Muggle-automated robot who does every teacher's commands. So like I said, no worries. She's the only girl in the whole English population that doesn't give a damn about the world-famous Harry Potter."

"She does now. She despises me."

"Look, why do you care? It's not like she's gonna fall for you just because a book hit her upside the head. I've got it! I have another dare for you, Mr. Harry Potter."

"I have no time for dares, dumbass."

"I think you'll like this one, especially since it involves your newfound friend. Ready to hear it?"

"Does it look like I can stop you?"

"Make her like you! Show her that life isn't about books and due papers. I bet the all-star Seeker can't do that."

"Careful, Finnegan. The Seeker's not likely to back down from challenges. But, yes, I think it could work..."

"So, whaddya say? I'll give you a month, and I'll treat you to a feast in Three Broomsticks if you do it. If you don't, YOU'RE treating me to a meal."

"It won't take me a week, but I'll do it."

What do you think? It's a little bit...ok, if you ask me...but you're deciding...


	2. The First Attempt

Disclaimer. I don't own the damn thing. Wish I did, then I won't be making these stories, fantasizing about them in my stupid little mind...But then I love you guys!

Harry: Out with it, Mitsuko. Tell them how 'Mione and I got hooked up.

Mitsuko: Even the---

Harry: No!

Mitsuko chuckling evilly: You handed me the responsibility of doing this story (well, actually I did, I'm just making the dialogue up), so I get to do whatever I want with it. MWAHAHAHA!Oki. Here's Harry's first attempt at actually getting a girl to ask her out.

FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED THIS UPDATE!VIVA LA PUMPKINS!

**Chapter 2: The First Attempt**

_What do you usually give a girl whom you accidentally hit with foot thick book?_

"Try flowers."

"WHOA? Who was that?" Harry looked around. He was in his favorite thinking place, the Quidditch stands. The Famous Potter can always be found there if he needed new moves, plays, ideas, and as just a place for him to think. This was respected among the Hogwarts populace, although one can always see a staggering young female or two walk along the seats to find a rugged looking Quidditch captain sitting among them.

"Seamus. Relax...I'm not gonna swoon over you..I'm straight."

"I'm straight too..."Harry looked at him with a very shrewd eye. "Flowers? You really think that could work?" He thought that it's very old-fashioned, but hey, he's desperate.

"It will! I trust that girl to fall in love with you faster than you can say...Bloody hell, it's a book!" Finnegan fell over laughing.

"Shut up with that will you?" responded Harry. He was serious now. "Alright, I'll give it my shot."

O

Harry Potter walked around the halls with a giant bouquet of assorted flowers. Shades of crimson and white. The kind that makes any girl who received it answer to a marriage proposal and a honeymoon in a heartbeat. I was not one of those girls. Think it's bullshit. The kind of love that goes around the likes of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, spans for only eight months. His record, anyway. What kind of love is that? But instead of giving it to one of those puppy-eyed little preps, he's coming closer to me. Damn. Why must I be cursed?

"Erm. Hh-hermione. Hermione isn't it?" the oh-so-'ye Gods'-Quidditch Prince. I humbly bow down before you...Not.

"What do you care? I suppose you'll want to know where Parvati Patil is. Her next class is Herbology, y'know, outside?" I pointed my finger outside the window.

"It's not for her."

"Whose is it for then?"

"You'll never guess."

"Ginny."

"No."

"Cho."

"No."

"Luna."

"No."

"Hannah."

"No."

"PANSY PARKINSON?" I was clueless...

"No. Give up?"

"Yes."

"You."

"You must be joking."

"No, I'm not," he looked nervous, fidgeting around in his trouser pockets..

"Why?Did I do something to you?" I gasped. "Did YOU do something to me?"

"No, no, no! Nothing like that!" Every single girl was surrounding us like I seduced him behind the fanclub's backs... "I just want to apologize for the ...ahem...book incident." He said the last two words kinda soft, almost seductive, but I think it was meant to be concealed only for us to here. Never mind that.

"Thanks," I said, taking the bouquet from his hands. He looked relieved. Haha. I threw it back into his arms, slamming it down and making a _SHHH_ sound. I'm content. "But no thanks."

The members were small eyed. They tightened their little circle around us, pushing their sleeves up their arms. _Nice muscles, ladies...Develop that while looking for the Quidditch poster?_

Harry did the only thing he could to protect me. He put his arms around me and kissed me. KISSED ME! The girls immediately stopped all right. Harry pulled back too. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" I screeched. What the hell's he talking about, okay...Bloody hell smothered his spit all over me...Asshole...I pushed him over. "I gotta get to class."

Is it alright?Not exactly good writing person at 2 15 Christmas morning, but it's for you guys...


	3. Kindness to a Lion

Disclaimer: On the first page. It's not like I'm a frickin broken record. Look it up. I don't own it.

Thanks to all the reviewers, especially the ones who really took the time to point out the weaknesses in the story, cuz I get better ways to write it with your critiques. Thanks again! (Oh, and there will be some other subcharacters to this story.)

Chapter 2: Kindness to a Lion

The unexpected kiss was all over the school. Professors look at Hermione funny every single time. It's not like it made a difference to her attitude--just made it a little...meaner. The fan club made it worse. It seemed like every female Hogwarts altogether was PMS-ing bad, and their venting went all on Hermione. Everytime she rounded on a corner, may it be in a classroom, the Great Hall, the library, or the common room, some blonde girl was giving her the evil look. It was hell for her, but she's used to it. But Harry Potter doesn't give up...

"Oi, Harry! Heard the move you made on the Geek. Nice timing, in front of all those girls!" yelled Seamus that Wednesday morning in the Great Hall during breakfast.

"Hermione. She has a name. And it wasn't a move or anything. Those girls were about to pounce." He sipped his orange juice, still looking at the seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, occupied with a certain person who seemed to have replaced her head with a book. "Look, I have to go. I have to make sure she's okay and shit."

"Whatever, Potter. Just don't take her book. She might--"

It was too late. Harry put a finger on the spine of the book and pushed it down. And before he could even say, "Good morning Hermione, what's up?", the bushy-haired girl, with a flurry of action, 'accidentally-on-purpose' threw juice down his front and hit his head with her hardback leather book. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS READING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she cried. The Hall grew silent, save for the few gasps from the Teacher's table.

"I WAS JUST SAYING HI TO YOU. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Harry replied, keeping his voice up high.

"DON'T YOU KNOW PRIVACY IF IT DANCED WITH THE SNITCH IN FRONT OF YOU? OH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE SHARING IT WITH YOUR CRAPPY FAN CLUB. GO TO HELL AND LEAVE ME ALONE, WHY DON'T YOU?" She grabbed her things and left.

"Er...Harry Potter?" ventured Professor McGonagall into the quietness. She usually doesn't butt into other people's businesses, but this seemed like the right occasion.

"Yes, Professor?" Oh, he's gonna get it now, he just knows it! So does the thousand pair of eyes staring straight into him, mostly from the Slytherin house.

"Please see me after breakfast."

XXX

"Mr. Potter, do you know the reason we're having this conference?" asked Professor McGonagall to the messy-haired boy sitting right in front of her mahogany desk.

_Well, I'm sure as hell you're not trying to seduce me.._ "No."

"No? Do you recall that stunt you pulled this morning, particularly at breakfast?"

"You mean the one Hermione Granger did?"

Minerva was appalled. "She didn't pull it, _you did._ Ms. Granger was just responding to your initial actions."

"But I--"

"I really don't want to hear it. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from two of Gryffindor's best students. This display was horrid, and the next time I see it with my own two eyes the both of you will suffer the consequences severely. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." _Man, way to show favoritism now..._ "Can I go?"

"Here's your pass to your class. I'm reminding you--Don't do that again."

"Yes, ma'am."

XXX

"So, what did McGonagall do to you?" said Ginny, sitting on Harry's lap at lunch.

"Oh, nothing. Just that if I do that shit to Hermione again, she'll personally kick my ass."

"Really? I suppose you'll just hit her with your broomstick then."

"Hell, no! My Firebolt's--"

"Shhh...Someone's watching." Ginny averted her eyes towards another figure at that same spot from this morning. Hermione glared at Harry. "Wanna put on a show?" Without further ado, the red-head put her arms around her boyfriend and started kissing him passionately. She put his hands so that it was on either side of her waist. Ginny kissed and licked down his neck while Hermione was looking, mouth open, at their 'show'. Harry's face saw Hermione's. _Are you jealous?_ his mind asked.

The Geek made a beeline for the door, not once looking back.

_Score: one Harry, one Hermione_ thought Seamus.

Not really a good chapter in my opinion, but you guys be the judge of that.


End file.
